Noir
by Arashi Kaminari
Summary: Dumbledore e Grindelwald se casam. ::Escrita para o PSF Tournament::


.

**Disclaimer:** Quem aqui ainda não sabe que eles pertencem à loira má e Warner Bros, mas se divertem mais com o time Kinky?  
**Par:** Dumbledore/Grindelwald, Sirius/Remus, Harry/Draco  
**Classificação:** NC-17 - Gellert's POV  
**Aviso:** Não tem o epílogo, as mortes que detestamos? Pois então, peguem as páginas, as amassem e joguem no lixo. Nada daquilo ocorreu aqui!  
**Nota:** Escrita para o PSF Tournament.  
Obrigada à Tachel e Magalud por me tirarem dúvidas, à Litha-chan por ter dado opinião, aos membros do meu time por terem incentivado sempre um ao outro, e principalmente, ao meus beta-readers, vocês são f!das!  
**Betas:** Tsuki e Lira-kun meus amores!

.

**NOIR  
**_Arashi Kaminari_

Mantenho meus olhos fechados, embora eu já esteja acordado desde a aurora. Não consegui pregá-los nem por um segundo essa noite - o que me remete ao primeiro dia de aula em Durmstrang. Eu estava tão nervoso e mesmo com a pouca idade, tentei fingir que eu estava pisando em terreno já conhecido. Na verdade, minhas bases estavam tremendo como agora.

Começo minha pequena interpretação matinal, assim que percebo Albus despertar: faço um som estranho qualquer, pareço estar em uma má posição, então viro de qualquer jeito para o outro lado da cama. Não creio que eu o engane com isso, por outro lado ele também nunca reclamou do meu comportamento. É do meu conhecimento seu mal estar quanto a minha condição. Então tento facilitar as coisas, evitando sentimentos frustrantes logo pela manhã.

Ele levanta e vai até o banheiro. Conto gnomos até trezentos, antes de me virar na cama e me esfregar nas roupas de cama por alguns instante de forma bem sonora. Bocejo, ponho-me sentado e me entorto um pouco, tentando espiar pela brecha que Al sempre deixa aberta, para ver se ele já terminou a higiene pessoal. Saio da cama e enrolo o lençol em minha cintura. Não abro as cortinas. Sei que esse fato não passará desapercebido a ele. Empurro a porta devagar e o vejo terminando de se despir da túnica azul perolada que tem usado nas últimas noites para dormir. Ganho um olhar ríspido e ele entra as pressas debaixo do chuveiro.

Droga. Errei no _timing_ hoje.

Escovo os dentes bem devagar para parecer que não fiquei esperando-o de propósito. Não que isso faça diferença. Envergo-me sobre a pia me livrando da espuma branca em minha boca, quando percebo o ar atrás de mim se mover de forma incomum. Só tenho tempo de ver a varinha sumir. Primeira vez desde que começamos a dividir o mesmo leito que presencio Dumbledore esquercer-se de levar suas roupas para trocar. Sorrio ao perceber que mais uma vez meus cachos loiros, agora quase desfeitos, me cobrem a face quando me envergo novamente.

- Abriu as cortinas?

Eu não disse?

- Vou abrir. - respondo como se eu fosse uma criança tentando amainar a raiva da mãe, por não ter feito uma tarefa.

Termino de lavar o rosto e busco a toalha para secá-lo. Enquanto isso, Albus aproxima-se de mim com os pés nus sobre o chão coberto das tão queridas tapeçarias tunisianas dele. O embrulho em seus braços - sua túnica junto a roupa íntima - logo é descartado para dentro de um cesto feito de tiras finas de madeira trabalhada. Artesanato dado pela minha tia Bathilda no dia do noivado. Ainda não sei se ele aceitou para não fazer desfeita ou se desde aquele momento, aquela cara com que me deparei, já era a de contrariedade ao casamento. Não duvido que ele me ame, assim como não duvido que ele não aprecie a idéia dessa união civil-bruxa tanto como eu.

Viro de costas e deixo-o enrolar seus dedos em meus fios até prendê-los em um rabo de cavalo baixo e frouxo, como ele sempre faz, quando deseja que eu comece o diálogo do dia. Isso me priva de vê-lo com seu cabelo em um coque que faz frente a uma colméia, o que me lembra o dia que eu disse isso e fiquei três dias sem poder dormir na mesma cama do que ele. Ai. Ele puxou com um pouco de força um tufo. Deve ter percebido que eu estava a divagar.

- Depois d'eu abrir as cortinas, o que me espera?

- Pergunte à senhora Longbottom. Tenho certeza que ela tem inúmeros afazeres para te ocupar.

O tom divertido no final me alertam que o mau humor matinal dele está se dissipando.

- Eu sou o noivo, oras! Devia ficar com as pernas para o ar até a hora da celebração.

Volto-me a ele e o surpreendo com a mão erguida na altura onde antes estava o meio de minhas costas. Espero pelo sinal de seu embaraço - não, as bochechas vermelhas, Dumbledore não cora. Rapidamente seus olhos fogem dos meus e ele começa a procurar qualquer coisa, como o previsto por mim. Saio do banheiro com um meio sorriso na cara. Algumas coisas não mudam, como o fato de Dumbledore ainda ter uma tara com as minhas costas. Acho que nunca vou entender isso.

Pego os óculos em formato de meia-lua sobre o criado mudo dele e viro, apenas para encontrá-lo desenrolando o cabelo, já no quarto como eu. Caminho até ele e coloco-o em seu rosto, com a haste abaixo do trecho onde seu nariz foi quebrado pelo irmão quando jovem. Aberforth nunca deixou de ser uma pedra no meu sapato. Nem ao menos por um minuto em todos esses anos. Mas ele possue com o irmão um elo mais forte do que qualquer um que eu tenha com Albus. Então me comporto. Ou pelo menos tento... na medida que ele me possibilita.

Dou uma bitoca nos lábios não tão vivazes quanto em seus áureos tempos e sento-me na borda da cama. Percebo o lençol afrouxar em minha cintura. Mas não me incomodo. Puxo Al pela lateral de suas vestes de encontro ao vão entre as minhas pernas. Ele vem facilmente, embora tente fingir que não está gostando com sua feição de tédio. Busco suas nádegas, levantando panos e mais panos. Estou próximo delas, quando suas mãos seguram as minhas na altura de suas coxas. Não me dou por vencido. Usando minha face ao invés de minhas mãos, agora impossibilitadas, abro caminho para que minha boca encontre a parte mais fina de sua veste debaixo da capa e beijo suavemente sua barriga, perto de seu umbigo; uma, duas vezes, até ter meu rosto forçado a olhar para cima.

- O que foi?

Ele engole em seco discretamente, mas tal ato não foge do meu olhar atento.

- Estão nos esperando. Não podemos nos atrasar. - ele balança a cabeça em negativa e tenta se afastar. Eu não permito - Se não for tomar banho agora, troque de roupa rápido. - tento voltar ao que estava a fazer, mas ele me detém novamente - Para ontem, Gellert.

Deixo-o ir. Mas não desisto. Apoio meus cotovelos na cama e com o gesto, o lençol corre um pouco mais para baixo. O início da trilha dos meus pêlos pubianos às vistas dele. Ele abre um pouco a boca e fecha logo que me vê descer uma mão pelos músculos do meu abdômen em direção ao meu bem sagrado sob o tecido que mal me cobre.

- Homens também gostam de romantismo, Al.

Eu não presto. Admito e gosto do que sou. Ele também. Eu sei. Esse ajeitar de óculos com um simples toque de dedos não me engana.

- Terá todo o romantismo que quiser quando o casamento começar. - ele me diz em um tom que me parece venenoso, enquanto vai em busca de algo em uma das gavetas que lhe pertencem da velha cômoda que partilhamos.

- Albus! Estou brincando. - eu digo, ajeitando-me da melhor maneira que pude na rapidez. Porém, diante da face alegre dele percebo que tive uma impressão errada do tom que ele havia empregado.

- Bom ter me lembrado. Lembra da promessa?

- Qual promessa?

Recebo um olhar enviesado que prontamente me põe no lugar. Se há algo que nem a idade tira de Al é a memória. Excelente como é, sempre me coloca em apuros. É claro que lembro da promessa. Só não esperava que ele fosse querer que eu a cumprisse logo hoje. O dia em que não posso irritá-lo, decepcioná-lo ou qualquer coisa semelhante. Tenho que anotar em algum lugar "nunca mais apostar em aberto com o Al", pois sei que lembrar, eu não irei.

Balanço a cabeça, vencido.

Ele se aproxima novamente, pondo-se entre as minhas pernas sem precisar que eu o traga até mim. Em suas mãos, um pequeno frasco com uma poção verde-água.

- Pois então. Aqui está.

- O que é isso? - indago, ao ter o frasco balançado perante os meus olhos.

- Poção de envelhecimento. Não se preocupe, é modificada. Só sua aparência não continuará a mesma.

Golpe baixo que tenho que engolir contra a vontade.

Não é apenas questão de não discutir por ser o dia do casamento ou por estar em débito em uma aposta, mas sim porque também tem relação ao auto-estima de meu companheiro. Após o rompimento de nossa, até então, amizade décadas atrás, eu não me contive a nenhum de meus desejos. O primeiro dele, a supremacia bruxa, demoraria um certo tempo. Logo me ative ao que eu mais queria depois disso: minha juventude. Não era questão de querer vencer a morte, mas sim depará-la em minha melhor aparência e aos meus vinte anos, eu atestei para minha morte que ela levaria um belo e jovem ser à cova.

Obviamente, quando nos reencontramos e tudo o que aconteceu começou a ser digerido a caminho do perdão, Al não conseguiu deixar meu deslize passar desapercebido. Isso é evidente todo dia ao acordar. Por isso meu teatro pela manhã. Não consigo sustentar meu olhar na hora que o olhar dele mais duro é; quando a culpa mais pesa em minhas costas. Tenho sorte de ser amado por ele. Não é qualquer pessoa que me perdoaria por ter usado Arte das Trevas por um motivo tão fútil.

Por outro lado, Albus é contra usar o feitiço de glamour. Diz que ele escolheu ser como ele verdadeiramente é.

Ele sabe que me mata dolorosamente toda vez que me repete sua concepção.

- Tem certeza que não terei efeitos colaterais? - tento fugir do impossível. Albus é tão ou mais teimoso do que eu. Ele apenas levanta uma das sobrancelhas - Pense bem, é você quem vai ficar sem o noivo no dia do casamento.

Com um bico na boca, movendo-o de um lado para o outro, Al observa um ponto qualquer acima de sua cabeça. Nem ao mesmo tentar me enganar, ele tenta. Sádico.

- Já pensei. - ele me diz de supetão e me empurra de costas contra a cama. Em uma agilidade que há muito eu não via, sobe em mim e me força a engolir a poção de uma só vez. Engasgo-me. Albus prende meus punhos com força. Não tenho tempo de perguntar a razão. Meus olhos nublam, meus músculos parecem virar do avesso, o ar falta. Sinto-me cansar sem fazer esforço. Minha costas estão em um arco e ele continua a me deter, enquanto eu tento, em vão, parar de me debater. Quando acho que é possível, eu inalo todo o ar a minha volta. Ainda sim não parece o suficiente. Al me ajeita devagar e abre mais a minha boca. Isso faz parecer que há mais ar em meus pulmões.

Seus olhos azuis já não me são tão azuis quanto antes. Aliás, nenhuma cor é como antes. A nitidez de minha visão falha.

- É assim que você enxerga?

- Provavelmente.

Não há traço de desgosto nas palavras dele.

Logo ele senta sem medir seu peso sobre minha bacia e desce da cama rapidamente. Todo o movimento desajeitado me custa dois ou três estalos nos ossos. Eu podia jurar ter escutado "só sua aparência não continuará a mesma".

- Ai, devagar. - resmungo, tentando me pôr sentado, assim que o vejo de pé. Tudo parece mais difícil. - Me diz que isso não é a poção de envelhecimento original.

- Então eu não digo. - sou brindado com um sorriso jovial. Ele ainda me paga. - Você não tomaria se eu tivesse contado antes, não?

- Definitivamente não. - emburro feito uma criança. A diferença é que agora não sei se minha cara emburrada é tão agradável como seria instantes antes. Creio que não faça diferença para ele, uma vez que me pega o rosto entre as mãos, ainda sorrindo.

- Ótimo! - e me estala um beijo nos lábios murchos - Assim eu não sinto remorso. Vou na frente.

Só de vê-lo saltitante para o café da manhã, tenho ganas de afogar Aberforth no poço. Sim, Aberforth. Ou realmente acha que eu teria coragem de fazer isso com o Al? Ok. De vez em quando eu tenho a coragem sim. Admito.

Levanto assim que a porta do quarto se fecha. Arrasto-me até o banheiro, apreensivo com a imagem que encontrarei no espelho.

Meu cabelo está ralo, em um tom mal decidido - entre o loiro minguado e o branco -, opaco. Agora possuo bolsas horrendas sob os olhos e minhas pálpebras parecem querer explodir. Meus lábios estão sem a vitalidade de outrora e meu rosto está adornado de rugas profundas. Minhas mãos, pobres coitadas, estão mais enrugadas do que no dia que resolvemos passar a tarde inteira dentro da banheira. Antes que meus olhos reparem no que não desejo reparar, ajeito o lençol como uma manta sobre o meu corpo.

Não acredito que terei que casar assim.

- _Scheiße_!

oOo

Mastigo algumas balinhas de limão que peguei na _bomboniere_ de cristal, que Al mantém no quarto, a caminho do Grande Salão de Hogwarts. Sendo Godric's Hollow o único lugar que tenho apreço em toda a Inglaterra - e somente pelo fato de ter sido lá onde conheci o homem mais fascinante que já nasceu -, não fiz objeção quando ele escolheu a escola como o local para o nosso casamento. Aqui, lá, acolá, não faz diferença para mim. No fim, estaremos casados da mesma forma.

Dobro a última esquina para entrar no corredor principal que leva as enormes e pesadas portas do salão. Ao contrário do que consta nos relatos de meu parceiro, as costumeiras mesas das casas não estão presentes. Apenas a grande mesa dos funcionários me aguarda ao fundo. Albus está sentado, passando uma jarra de suco de abóbora para um jovem do outro lado da mesa à esquerda. Consigo reconhecer Augusta Longbottom ao seu lado e o famoso menino Harry Potter à mesa. Alguns outros presentes se encontram dispersados pelo local e, acredito, pelo castelo também. Devo ter tido sorte de não esbarrar com nenhum deles pelos corredores.

Meu ombro é deslocado brutalmente para baixo. Encontro-o debaixo do esmagador _toque_ da mão de Hagrid - o meio-gigante. Sorrio constrangedoramente, enquanto ele me acompanha até o desjejum. Albus sempre deixou claro sua afeição pelo homem, assim como que não aceitaria qualquer desfeita ou ofensa à ele. Não tenho nada contra a raça dele, apesar de achá-los... inadequados. Se Al me ouvisse dizer isso...

Ele está olhando para mim de uma forma estranha. Porcaria! Será que me descuidei e deixei uma brecha aberta para a legimência?

- Hagrid, você está amassando Grindelwald.

O meio-gigante fica efusivamente vermelho, enquanto os presentes à mesa riem baixinho de seu embaraço. Ele prontamente pede desculpas e tenta ajeitar minhas vestes - o que só piora a situação. Antes de recusar o gesto, guio meu olhar para o diretor e ele me concede seu aval com um aceno de mão. Não esqueço de sorrir de forma gentil nem por um momento. Albus diz que eu pareço mais convincente sorrindo. Deve ser verdade. Hagrid afasta-se, indo ajudar os outros a levantar alguns tecidos, não demonstrando nenhum sinal de chateação.

A professora McGonagall não pára de me olhar de forma estranha. Parece analisar até a última marca de velhice que ganhei, no entanto, pensando nisso agora, ninguém aqui pareceu surpreso ao ouvir Dumbledore afirmar ser eu o esmagado por Hagrid. Houve um ou outro olhar surpreso, porém nada demais. Ajeito os óculos reservas de Al que peguei emprestado da forma costumeira que ele faz: empurrando para cima, suavemente, com os dedos indicador e médio.

- Vocês já estão no estágio de um usar os objetos pessoais do outro?

A mesa inteira vira-se para o jovem ruivo que fila um pedaço de bolo de castanhas e nozes. O silêncio que paira é quase palpável e o filho dos Wood - qual é o nome dele mesmo? - suspende a respiração sem nem se preocupar em disfarçar. Albus não se pronuncia, bebendo um pouco mais do suco de abóbora em seu cálice para mostrar-se ocupado, e antes que a senhora Longbottom abra a boca para pôr o jovem Weasley no eixo, respondo a pergunta a mim dirigida.

- Depende do dia. Às vezes eu uso peças que não são feitas para o meu porte, se me entende. - o risinho sacana do loiro platinado ao lado de Potter não me escapa.

- Claro que entendo. O se- - e Fred (ou seria George?) solta uma interjeição e volta um olhar magoado ao rapaz ao seu lado, aquele que não me lembro o nome. Parece que teve o pé pisado. Pobre rapaz. Albus apenas esconde o seu meio sorriso ao morder uma tortinha de limão, balançando a cabeça. Não sei como ele não se cansa desse tanto de coisas derivadas da fruta verde.

Sirvo-me de duas fatias de torta de amendoim e coco, assim que consigo uma boa posição sobre meu assento. Ainda não me costumei com minha recente situação e as roupas de Al não ajudam. Eu sempre disse que ele usa mais pano do que o necessário e, agora, usando um de seus trajes, tenho ainda mais provas do que digo.

- Dumbledore. - é a senhora Weasley que surge esbaforida - Poderia aparecer do lado de fora do castelo? Sirius e Tonks estão arrumando por conta deles o altar.

- Ah, sim. Eles pediram que ficassem encarregados disso anteontem.

- E o senhor permitiu? - indaga Augusta, que me parece perplexa com a calma com que Al comentou o fato - Aqueles dois possuem bons corações, mas não entendem de decoração de casamento.

- Andrômeda que o diga. - complementa Molly.

- Com licença. - e após limpar seus lábios delicadamente com o guardanapo, Augusta já estava de pé ao lado de Molly - Iremos salvar a decoração do **seu** casamento. Neville!

O neto se tensiona ao ouvir o próprio nome sair da boca da avó. Termina de engolir, as pressas, a banana que estava a degustar e se levanta, desajeitado, seguindo as duas senhoras que já haviam começado a se distanciar. Albus se diverte. Essa é a primeira vez que não o vejo de um lado para o outro preocupado com os detalhes. Não há dúvidas que deposita grande confiança em todos os que se dispuseram a ajudar nos preparativos.

Aos poucos os que estão à mesa terminam o café e se retiram para concretizarem suas tarefas. Os últimos são Harry e Draco - o rapaz platinado. "Enfim sós", eu penso... errado. Dobby, o elfo, surge em um estalo pedindo a presença do diretor na cozinha. Pelo o que entendo, há um impasse quanto ao bolo de casamento. Obviamente não posso deixar essa tarefa ao encargo dele. Senão a probabilidade de termos um bolo verde com dois limões em fraques sobre o último andar será alarmante. Digo que vou acompanhá-lo e ele não se opõe.

oOo

Uma hora depois, aqui estou eu querendo distância de todo o glacê do mundo. Os elfos estavam no meio de uma discussão para decidir qual seria o melhor glacê a ser usado sobre o bolo, quantos andares o dito cujo teria, o enfeite no topo, etc, etc. O pior foi Albus provar a todos com porções generosas daqueles embolorados de açúcares e claras de ovos. Ainda me pergunto como ele conseguiu chegar a tal idade sem desenvolver qualquer tipo de doença. Meu noivo é realmente fascinante.

Escuto ao longe a música que embalou muitas noites de nossa juventude. Sua melodia está desprovida de letras, mas nem por isso me passa batida. Enlaço meu braço no de Albus, surpreendendo-o. Assim que nossos olhos se encontram, ele abre um sorriso tímido. Então percebo; não é uma coincidência. Meu sorriso sacana logo aparece e eu não perco tempo. Ponho uma mão em sua cintura, enquanto sustento uma das mãos dele em minha outra mão. Rodopio duas, três vezes pelo corredor vazio. Recito alguns versos e Al me acompanha cantando o que vem na seqüência deles.

Parados e sozinhos em um momento íntimo onde não são as paredes de nosso quarto nossas testemunhas. Finalmente algo novo.

Movo-me um pouco mais devagar, gradualmente, até que estamos bem próximos, com nossas testas coladas e tentando não fazer os ósculos não se chocarem. Leio nos olhos dele que ele quer o mesmo do que eu. Envolvo-o na altura dos rins e ele não demora a abraçar meu pescoço. Nossas bocas se encontram apenas uma vez, antes de aprofundarmo-nos em nosso carinho. Ou pelo menos antes de conseguirmos de fato nos _aprofundar_.

- Desculpem-me, eu não queria ser-

Al interrompe Lovegood com um sinal apaziguador. Para minha surpresa não estou tão irritado quanto estaria em qualquer outro dia por ter sido importunado em um momento desses.

- Fale, Lovegood. - digo, não conseguindo evitar um pouco de impaciência em minha voz, agora mais rouca.

- Preciso de sua presença para finalizar os procedimentos matrimoniais.

Balanço a cabeça em concordância. Desde que o nosso noivado fôra anunciado, Xenophilius Lovegood prontificou-se em se auto-entitular o juiz de paz de nossa cerimônia. A princípio, pensamos ser mais uma de suas ações excêntricas, mas por fim, ele realmente provou que possui título para exercer tal função; e como Dumbledore possui bons laços com a família Lovegood...

- A propósito, já decidiram quem vai ganhar o sobrenome de quem?

- Dividiremos os sobrenomes. - respondemos juntos, como se tivéssemos ensaiado.

- Sobrenome composto?

- Isso. - afirmei.

- Ok. - e anotou o combinado em sua caderneta - Dumbledore, Hagrid estava a sua procura. Senão me engane, a madame Pomfrey terminou os ajustes na sua roupa.

- Ah sim. Obrigado.

Detenho-o pelo punho. Como tenho ciência que Albus detesta quando o faço, deslizo minha mão rapidamente de encontro a dele.

- Você pode verificar isso depois. - digo em um tom galanteador. Não posso dizer com todas as palavras que temo os _ajustes_ feitos - Eu tenho também que ir lá ou acha mesmo que o traje de ontem ainda fica bem em mim? Mais um motivo para irmos juntos. - beijo as costas de sua mão, arrependendo-me de não tê-la erguido aos meus lábios ao invés de ter me curvado até ela - Vem. - e avanço no corredor alguns passos em direção a Xenophilius, levando Al no processo - Lovegood não se importa, certo?

- Não, claro que não, senhor.

Al se dá por vencido e nos segue, não antes de pedir para um elfo avisar Pomfrey que passaríamos mais tarde para ver as roupas.

oOo

Xenophilius nos libera um pouco antes do almoço. Demoramos nos acertos, pois a cada um, Lovegood entretia Al em alguma prosa barata, sem pé nem cabeça. Cortei todos os ramos que tentavam se estender delas que me foi possível. Pelo fato de parecer realmente estar apreciando todas aquelas baboseiras, Albus dava mais gás para o excêntrico Xenophilius continuar e perpetuar a conversa - atrasando-nos. Devo confessar que fico feliz em ver a senhora Longbottom surgir e dar uma bronca em nós três pela perda desnecessária de tempo. Logo nos vemos arrastados por ela até onde o altar havia sido montado pelos dois filhos mais velhos dos Weasley.

Soa uma música moderna que, a meu ver, é do gosto de Albus, quando aparecemos. A filha do juiz de paz está encarregada do som da festa que se seguirá após a cerimônia. Ao notar nossa presença, rapidamente troca a música e a velha canção começa a soar de novo. Não posso evitar sorrir ao sentir a nostalgia me acometendo mais uma vez; a garota me sorri de volta, simpática. Al sussurra algo para ela e ela assente. Ele apenas pisca um dos olhos para mim, antes de escutarmos uma exclamação de Sibila Trewlaney - até hoje ela vê inúmeras tragédias que virão a acontecer ao homem dos belos olhos azuis; todas elas comigo no papel de vilão, é claro.

Avisa-nos que teremos um grande aborrecimento depois do almoço. Levando em conta o dia que é hoje, ela tem grandes chances de acertar. Ainda mais por não ter precisado a hora. Nada contra a pobre vidente, mas não há dúvidas dela ser uma charlatã. Não entendo o porquê de Albus dar trela a essas visões sem sentido. Ele apenas sorri e comenta, por alto, que deve ser algo relacionado aos trajes da cerimônia. Péssima idéia. Augusta, sempre atenta, capta no mesmo instante que ele não compareceu ao encontro de Pomfrey - o que rende mais uma bronca.

Com a promessa de irmos ao encontro de Pomfrey ao fim do almoço, retiramo-nos sem mais delongas. Desvirtuo a rota proposta por Albus com um dos mais velhos argumentos do mundo: "posso te roubar para mim pelo menos na hora do almoço?" Ao me ver indagado sobre onde então faremos a refeição, não vacilo e levo-o a cozinha do castelo. Os elfos estranham nos ver, mas rapidamente arrumam o balcão central para que ele nos sirva como uma mesa. Almoçamos sem pressa, enquanto observo Al interagir com eles. É raro ver um humano que trate tão bem um elfo doméstico. Eu mesmo não tenho paciência para toda essa passividade que eles exalam até mesmo no olhar.

Um elfo pergunta se Albus deseja que algum deles vá alimentar Fawkes, mas ele recusa a oferta polidamente; alegando preferir fazer isso pessoalmente. Creio que não há um só ser sobre essa terra que não saiba do apreço que ele possui pela ave. Então acredito que o elfo perguntou por servidão. Despedimo-nos dos elfos que nos desejam tudo o que já nos desejaram quando viemos pela primeira vez.

Seguimos até a sala dele sem escalas. Cumprimentamos um e outro pelo caminho e rapidamente nos vemos diante da porta da diretoria de Hogwarts. Ele diz a senha, que como esperado tem a ver com algum doce, e subimos. Estranho ao entrar na ante-sala ver a porta da sala aberta. Empurro-a devagar e me deparo com quem eu pensei que não veria antes da festa.

Ouço Al me pergunta o porquê d'eu ter empacado bem no batente. Sem palavras, apenas cedo espaço para ele cruzar o portal.

- Aberforth. - ele murmura, fazendo o irmão se aprumar, permitindo uma melhor visão da irmã sentada.

Paciência nunca fôra uma qualidade em meu cunhado, logo ele não se detém a começar a lançar palavras hostis.

- Então realmente pretende levar a cabo essa sandice?

- Era o que precisávamos... - resmungo entre os dentes, o que não escapa ao ouvido apurado de Aberforth.

- Usando poção de envelhecimento, Grindelwald? - e voltando-se com um de seus maiores sorrisos maldosos para o irmão, continuou com seu veneno - Talvez tenha usado seu método de persuasão, certo Albus?

Ele não rebate, mas não se abstém de estreitar os olhos. Passa pelo irmão, ignorando-o solenemente, e se senta ao lado da irmã no canapé.

- Olá, Ariana. Como vai?

Uma das poucas certezas que temos é que apesar dos esforços de Aberforth, Ariana nunca o acompanhou em seus pensamentos. Contrariando até mesmo a expectativa de Albus, ela nunca deu indícios de ser contra nossa união, até porque sempre pareceu apreciar minha pessoa. Meu noivo me indica com um aceno de mão e só então percebo que novamente estava a divagar. Ele diz que eu sou Gellert, o que me leva a entender que ela não me reconheceu. Eu já devia esperar. Décadas se passaram. Pela primeira vez no dia agradeço pelo fato de ter tomado a poção pela manhã. Albus teria um sério problema em tentar explicar o porquê d'eu não ter envelhecido para a doce Ariana.

- Desculpa, não o reconheci.

- Não há problema. - eu digo ao me aproximar, beijando-lhe a mão da mesma forma como havia feito com Al horas antes - A senhorita continua tão graciosa quanto da última vez que a vi.

Aberforth não gosta do meu gesto, mas Albus não lhe permite reclamar; acena a cabeça em direção a ante-sala. Enquanto o mais velho sai silenciosamente, o mais novo não consegue o mesmo feito, chamando a atenção da caçula. A porta se fecha e me amaldiçôo por ter que começar meu teatro para distraí-la.

- Já teve seu almoço? Sobremesa, quem sabe?

Ela recusa da forma educada como recusava quando tinha catorze primaveras. Fawkes emite um som qualquer e sinto que Ariana se enrijece ao meu lado. Por respeito a Dumbledore, os diretores permanecem imóveis em suas molduras. Enfim, meus olhos captam a carambola e os grãos que Al trouxe para alimentar a fênix. Pego-os e faço Ariana se aproximar da ave. Seu receio é palpável, porém sua confiança em mim é maior. Então ela se arrisca a alimentá-la. Fawkes se comporta evitando movimentos bruscos. Não é tão difícil tomar conta de Ariana.

- Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore! - a voz alterada de Aberforth se faz ouvir mesmo com a grossa porta fechada.

- Não há necessidade de alterar sua voz.

Al perdeu a paciência. Seu tom e as palavras usadas me alertam para o que está acontecendo do outro lado da porta. Ariana, que por um instante se assustou com o pio alto de Fawkes, voltou a alimentar a fênix fazendo-lhe carinho. Mas seus olhos não conseguem disfarçar sua preocupação. Como os meus, eles permanecem grudados na madeira que nos separa dos irmãos.

- Então por que aumentou a sua?

- Para você me escutar. Nem eu mesmo consigo me escutar com você aos berros.

- Escute, Albus, você pode olhar quem você quiser de cima desse seu pedestal fétido, porque para nós você continua sendo o mesmo _merda_ de sempre!

Fawkes pia alto e longamente, chamando minha atenção. A carambola está caída no chão e os grãos tremem nas mãos de Ariana como se houvesse um terremoto. São os indícios do que os Dumbledore sempre tentaram evitar. Lanço um feitiço da forma mais rápida que consigo, uma vez que não pretendo mostrar a varinha. Não sei se isso ainda a alerta, então evito. Os gritos de Aberforth são abafados, mas ela continua como se estivesse em transe.

Ponho-me atrás dela e seguro suas mãos, enquanto digo palavras que a tranqüilizem. Parece funcionar, mas Fawkes está assustada. Vejo que se Ariana tentar se aproximar novamente, a fênix provavelmente a bicará. Então, penso rápido e digo algo como se a ave já estivesse satisfeita. Ela parece concordar. Sentamos no canapé e eu tento pensar em algo que a distraia, enquanto os irmãos discutem do lado de fora. Lembro do festejo e faço outro feitiço sem que ela perceba a varinha.

Alguns instantes depois, a porta é aberta descuidadamente por Albus. Aberforth o segue de perto, ainda aos gritos.

- Vá em frente! Case-se! Você sempre pouco se lixou para sua própria família.

- Eu já disse que terminamos. - voz cortante raramente utilizada.

- Não, **eu** digo quando terminamos. - mesmo velho, Aberforth continua o mesmo topetudo de sempre. Basta o irmão ignorá-lo, se arriscando ao abaixar para recolher a carambola, que ele lança sua cólera sobre minha pessoa - O que pensa que está fazendo? - esqueço de desfazer o encanto. As aves que tanto estavam a maravilhar Ariana momentos atrás, agora são o motivo de mais discórdia para o irmão do meio.

- Haverá aves do paraíso. Estou fazendo com que ela não as estranhe.

Tento me explicar. Em vão. A raiva dele é cega.

- Conte outra! Mantenha você e sua magia negra longe dela. - e erguendo-a desajeitadamente, ordenou-lhe - Ariana, diga adeus a Albus.

- Por quê? Nós vamos vê-lo mais tarde, não? - perguntou, ainda aturdida por ver o irmão estapear as aves.

- Se você quiser. - as palavras dóceis de Albus chegaram aos ouvidos de Aberforth como agulhas.

- Ela-não-quer.

- A decisão não cabe a você. - resolvo me intrometer. O topetudo Dumbledore está passando dos limites.

- É o que **você** pensa. Venha, Ariana.

E saiu da sala com poucos passos. A irmã mal conseguindo acompanhá-lo. Seu olhar dizendo claramente para o irmão: desapareça.

Albus permanece de pé no meio da sala, de costas para mim, enquanto termino o encanto. Quero confortá-lo, mas as palavras me escapam.

- Al.

- Agora não. - ele me corta sem pensar duas vezes. Meu tom compadecido deve tê-lo irritado. Então me policio.

- Então quando?

Não recebo resposta. Ele apenas acaricia Fawkes e deixa a carambola próxima a ela. Seus olhos estão longe.

Fawkes solta um pio que mais me lembra um chamado estrangulado; seu dono me pega pela mão e me arrasta para fora da sala, forçando-me a descer as escadas.

- Para onde está me levando? Não seria melhor falar com ele?

- Ele não vai embora. Ariana não vai deixar. - sobra confiança em suas afirmações - E nós... - ele se interrompe, virando-se para mim, antes de abrir a porta - Nós vamos tirar uma sesta. O _senhorito_ precisa. Não dormiu nada. - e passa o dedo indicador pelo meu nariz rapidamente, como se estivesse verificando pó sobre um móvel. Um gesto tão simples e tão dele.

oOo

Ouço seu relato sobre a parte da discussão que não pude ouvir. Egoísta como de costume, Aberforth não mediu suas palavras. Albus se remoe ao repetir as palavra ferinas proferidas sem perdão. "_Lembre-se que foi você quem escolheu ele à nós_". Os anos passam, mas essa frase continua sendo clássica; continua doendo no diretor da mesma forma como doeu na primeira vez que a escutou. "_Conviva com as conseqüências_". Um tanto irônico para quem sempre agia sem pensar e fugia das conseqüências dos próprias atos, sempre e sempre. Nesse ponto Al tem culpa. Sempre permite que ele escape. Isso causa revolta.

Porém não posso interceder. Ele me comeria o fígado se o fizesse. Tantos anos tentando apaziguar a situação e nada parece ter feito progresso. Pergunto o que Aberforth disse para fazê-lo perder as estribeiras e deixá-lo falando para as paredes. Ele hesita por uns cinco segundos antes de me contar a proposta indecente de meu cunhado: desistir do casamento e não mais me ver. Às vezes penso que algo mais motiva Aberforth a nos separar. Mas toda vez que reflito sobre o assunto, não encontro resposta coerente alguma.

Não me preocupo. Se nós mesmos não conseguimos nos afastar, não será ele quem conseguirá. Que ele tente, quantas vezes quiser. Não faz diferença.

Mudamos de assunto, quando ele aponta os jovens Weasley ao longe. Sempre aprontando. Neville é a vítima da vez. Pobre coitado. Logo uma mulher ruiva aparece e os dois tratam de desaparecer. Não é difícil imaginar quem ela seja. Rimos um pouco, enquanto observamos a trupe terminando os preparativos com esmero. Prova maior de prestígio e amizades de Dumbledore não há.

Minhas costas doem e meu pescoço reclama. Estou com a cabeça encostada no ombro de Albus e ambos estamos sentados sobre um tapete persa que ele enfeitiçou. E eu achando que ele não fazia exceção alguma as suas tão estimas tapeçarias tunisianas.

- Estou em uma má posição.

Acostumado a tal _hobby_, Al estranha minha reclamação. Mas não faz comentários.

- Deita aqui, não está vendo nada mesmo.

Sou um tolo por pensar que ele não perceberia meus olhos quase se fechando. Ainda mais depois de tê-lo escutado afirmar que não dormi absolutamente nada noite passada. Não recuso o colo que ele me oferece. Ajeito-me o melhor que posso e ele me acaricia os cabelos. Sinto o sono querer me embalar; não fujo. Meus olhos ficam gradualmente mais pesados. Porém ainda consigo escutar a voz de Albus ao longe.

De repente, ela pára. Acredito que só tenho me dado conta minutos depois. Quem sabe horas. O céu da tarde não ajuda, então não perco meu tempo abrindo meus olhos para visualizá-lo. Os dedos que antes estavam em meus cabelos, agora correm pela minha face; em um carinho suave e contínuo. Deslizam pelos meus traços como os dedos de um cego tentando gravar uma face alheia.

Amo o ato. Só não tenho coragem para admitir.

- Pode continuar, só estou descansando os olhos.

- Devia descansar o corpo também. - sorrio e abro os olhos contra minha vontade. Fico feliz em fazê-lo. O olhar com que me deparo é o mais apaixonado que já vi Albus me direcionar. Até mesmo mais apaixonado do que os que ele me dava quando eu ainda não o retribuía. Estou sem palavras e essa é a primeira vez que me sinto bem em tal condição. Ele quebra o silêncio sutil deixando escapar três simples palavras - Eu amo você.

Pela raridade, guardo-as a sete chaves dentro do meu peito.

Eu já disse que não confio na minha memória?

oOo

Enfurnamo-nos na ala hospitalar - improvisada de ateliê - pelo resto da tarde. Culpa de meu amado futuro marido, é claro.

Observei o belo traje que eu havia escolhido, enquanto madame Pomfrey terminava os ajustes no traje em tons azuis de Albus. Minha espera era doce; eu queria ter o prazer de exasperá-lo ao dizer que gostaria de roupas completamente novas. O rosto pasmo de Al, ao final, me provou que ele realmente não esperava que eu cometesse o despautério do pedido. Entretanto, não obtive coragem ao fazê-lo para lhe irritar e, sim, em pró de minha auto-estima. Afinal, nunca que o fraque branco com detalhes negros ainda me cairia bem.

Madame Pomfrey apenas riu quando Albus tentou se desculpar e, para fugir do provável sermão, acompanhei-la na tarefa de buscar mais tecidos e linhas.

Perto das cinco da tarde, nós deixamos os gentis serviços de Pomfrey e voltamos para os aposentos de Albus para nos trocar - embora ele insista em dizer algo como "no mundo dos trouxas os noivos não se vêem até a hora do altar"; bobagem. Vemos pelos arcos dos corredores que não há mais presença alguma nos jardins. A cerimônia começará em uma hora. Devem estar a se arrumar.

Pela primeira vez no dia, sinto um arrepio me subir a espinha.

oOo

Meu estômago dá uma cambalhota e não é por conta das borboletas. Não tive tempo de beslicar algo e depois de me vestir, Albus me proibiu terminantemente que eu me arriscasse a sujar minhas vestes. Como se eu fosse uma criança para fazer isso. Como sempre, minha língua foi mais rápida que a minha mente e, quando dei por mim, Al me respondeu "sim, uma criança de mais de cem anos". Ao menos cem anos soa melhor do que um século. Então deixo passar.

Ainda tivemos uma breve discussão antes de chegarmos ao hall de entrada do castelo, por conta d'eu ter usado um feitiço de memória em minha tia. Pobre coitada, ela deve ter direito a lembrar-se do casamento do sobrinho querido. Mas o diretor, agindo como se eu fosse um de seus alunos, me bronqueeou ao dizer que não devo usar magia para tudo. Que seja! Essa bronca valerá a pena. Tia Bathilda me garantirá isso.

A propósito, ela não pára de tagarelar ao meu lado, de braços dados comigo. Como o resto da família me renega, tia Bathilda faz questão de me compensar. Mesmo que tente disfarçar o ato. Por outro lado, sinto-me realmente grato por ela se dispor a entrar me acompanhando. De repente, ela pára e puxa minha manga devagar. Acompanho seu olhar e vejo Albus se aproximar dos irmãos, que estão próximos ao pé da escadaria principal.

- Ariana, minha flor, concederia a honrar de me acompanhar em minha entrada?

Os olhos dela arregalam para logo em seguida se estreitarem.

- Não tenho mais idade para dama de honra.

Sorrio. Consigo visualizar em minha mente, a menina que conheci dizer isso.

- Eu digo como representante da família. De braços dados comigo.

Aberforth se mantém naquela posição impassível que tenho ganas de estuporar. Ariana olha de Albus para Aberforth, de Aberforth para Albus.

- Por que não-

Eu já sei como essa cena termina. Intercedo.

- Fará essa desfeita à nós?

Meu sorriso é o meu maior bem, mesmo que a minha face já não seja mais condizente. Nem mesmo minha cunhada lhe escapa. Ela dá os braços para Al e ele vira para encontrar-se com os olhos do irmão - que foge do encontro.

- Fique. Por favor.

Albus não está sendo gentil. Ele realmente quer isso.

Mas a sensibilidade de Aberforth é a mesma que a de um trasgo dançando ballet.

- Ainda há tempo.

Minha tia me lança um olhar compadecido. Creio que não seja somente eu a detestar a situação.

Ariana não perde tempo e traz Al ao nosso encontro, deixando o outro irmão para trás.

oOo

Augusta coloca a cabeça pela pequena brecha da porta principal do castelo e verifica se estamos prontos. Então ela desaparece e as imensas portas se abrem.

O jardim está lindo. Decorado com a graciosidade da senhora Weasley - duvido que sozinha a senhora Longbottom conseguisse algo masculino e amável ao mesmo tempo. No horizonte, o sol termina de se pôr e as lanterninhas japonesas começam a se acender em seqüência, como se estivessem a iluminar uma trilha. Albus segue a frente com Ariana. Posso ouvir os cochichos de "é a irmã do Dumbledore". Não há tom negativo, apenas surpresa. Podemos considerar o debute da caçula dos Dumbledore perante a sociedade bruxa.

Tia Bathilda ri e eu volto minha atenção a ela, nunca deixando de sorrir. "Muriel disse que as rosas brancas na lapela são as únicas coisas certas que fizeram", ela me diz. A velha Weasley continua com seus comentários terríveis para variar. Quando Al termina de acomodar a irmã ao lado do nosso padrinho de casamento, Hagrid, subo os dois degraus do altar e deixo minha tia do outro lado, antes de voltar ao centro e enlaçar nossos braços.

Lovegood vacila por um instante. Acredito que esteja sentindo agora o baque de ter toda a sociedade bruxa, alta e baixa, com a atenção voltada à ele. Espero que não enlouqueça subitamente. Porém, logo clareia a voz e usa um _sonorus_ em si mesmo. Tenho certeza que ele será ouvido até na última cadeira, porém temo pelos meus tímpanos _velhos_.

- Senhoras e senhores, estamos aqui hoje para celebrar a união de Gellert Grindelwald e Albus Dumbledore...

Somos obrigados a ouvir toda aquela ladainha de casamento, _blah blah blah_ e, ops, Xenophilius resolve mudar um pouco e começa a falar coisas sem nexo. Novidade, não?

Al mexe as sobrancelhas em um sinal para Lovegood não se dispersar mais e ele parece entender, uma vez que volta ao foco. Se ele terminar o mais breve possível, agradeço. Não sei por quanto tempo minhas pernas irão agüentar ficar de pé sem bambearem.

- Se há algo ou alguém que possa impedir essa união, fale agora ou cale-se para sempre.

Frase clássica dos filmes trouxas que assisti com Albus. Espero que Aberforth se faça ouvir, o que me pena, já que Al confiscou minha varinha para que não haja _problemas_. Às vezes, acho que estou casando com meu pai. Porém, o silêncio paira e nenhum presente dá indícios de se vocalizar. Percebo, então, meu noivo soltar o ar do fôlego que havia prendido. Talvez, inconscientemente.

Como um juiz de leilão, Xenophilius olha para um lado e para o outro, antes de dar o veredicto final.

- Eu vos declaro-

- Não se dá conta do papel ridículo que está se propondo, Albus!?

Aberforth não pode estar a falar sério.

- Papel ridículo é o seu. Nessa idade ainda estar no papel do filho mal-amado; coisa que nunca foi.

- Cale-se! - ele ordena e percebo as mulheres de alguns homens importantes do Ministério se alardearem - Você é o motivo de tudo isso. - e voltando-se para o irmão, enquanto se aproximava do altar, continuou - Não vê que os presentes que sorriem para você hoje, amanhã estarão tecendo comentários maledicentes pelas suas costas?

- Espero que não esteja se referindo a minha pessoa, seu velho gagá! - intromete-se Molly Weasley, que é acompanhada por seus filhos que dizem "e nós também". Aquela prima do Black muda o cabelo para cor-de-fogo incandescente.

- Isso é um assunto de família! - atesta, como se isso lhe desse o direito para fazer o escarcéu que está a fazer.

- Ótimo. Então posso me intrometer. - viro-me para encontrar tia Bathilda apontando sua bengala para o irmão de Al - Abaixe sua crista, meu rapaz. Seu irmão tem direito a felicidade, assim como você. Vá procurar a sua e deixe Albus em paz!

Agora não só os Weasley, como um grande punhado de gente, apoiam a declaração dela. Aberforth sente-se encurralado, mas seu pensamento não muda. Ele apenas volta sua atenção para a irmã que, mesmo sem graça, não cede a sua tácita pressão.

- Albus gosta do Gellert. Então, eu gosto do Gellert.

Não conte nem dois segundos, antes de Aberforth sair pisando duro do local, debaixo de uma chuva de vaias.

Lovegood pigarreia, chamando a atenção de todos para a cerimônia novamente.

A pedido de Albus, nós cortamos as aves do paraíso do planejamento e Hagrid finge ver alguma coisa, atrapalhando a visão de Ariana, no momento que o juiz de paz ergue a varinha e a chuva de estrelas cai sobre nós, envolvendo-nos em espirais. Nossos lábios se encontram rapidamente, o que rende algumas reclamações. Al nunca fôra de demonstrações públicas de afeto, logo respeito. Tia Bathilda não pára de chorar, emocionada por me ver casar.

Fawkes, que permaneceu ao lado de Lovegood durante toda a cerimônia, abre as asas e paira no ar. Podemos ouvir claramente as exclamações maravilhadas dos convidados. Então, vejo os gêmeos Weasley com aquela feição de que estão a aprontar; tudo acontece muito rápido. A fênix levanta vôo e sobrevoa a todos, despejando uma chuva de faíscas de fogo.

- Não, Fawkes! - exclamamos, Albus e eu, ao mesmo.

De repente, nós vemos o primeiro rastro seguido do primeiro estouro. E outro, um outro e mais um outro. Fogos de artifício clareiam o céu, até então, escuro. Hagrid tenta acalmar Ariana, mas ele não sabe o que fazer. Talvez esteja com medo de se aproximar e piorar as coisas ou até mesmo esmagá-la como fez comigo pela manhã. A voz do senhor Weasley se altera na multidão; assim como eu, percebe que a arte é da autoria de seus filhos e não se contém em dar-lhes um sermão a plenos pulmões. Aproximo-me de Ariana para tentar acalmá-la, enquanto os convidados se deliciam com o espetáculo pirotécnico, porém tudo o que ela diz e repete é "suma". Percebo que como antes, a terra parece tremer somente sob ela. Não há tempo.

No meio da multidão escuto um "seus depravados" e quando volto na direção dos Weasley, os gêmeos estão nus e não parecem se importar com isso, dando voltas em torno de si mesmos - como se estivessem a posar. Molly não perde tempo em puxar a varinha e passar um corretivo nos filhos, enquanto, apesar de furioso, Arthur tenta acalmar a esposa. Fred e George correm pelo gramado com a mãe no encalço e os outros jovens rindo de toda a situação.

Vejo Albus se afastar com a irmã e eu os acompanho. Augusta entende a deixa e pede para que todos se encaminhem ao Grande Salão.

No ar, um besouro não perde detalhe algum.

oOo

Os olhos azuis de Al não me enganam. Ele cumprimenta os convidados à porta do Grande Salão, mas sua cabeça está longe: em Ariana.

Após uns bons minutos e várias faces importantes que passaram por nós, Aberforth surge no fundo do corredor de braços dados com a irmã. Ela se desprende do irmão que a acompanha e aproxima-se mais do irmão casado.

- Quando vier nos visitar, venha com Gellert. - ela diz com sua voz calma e baixa. Quase não a ouvimos por causa do barulho que estão a fazer dentro do salão. Ela se vira para mim e me deseja felicidades. Agradeço e cedo um de meus sorriso que só Albus tem a honra de ver.

Ela se afasta e olha para o Aberforth, como se estivesse a incentivá-lo a abraçar o irmão. Porém, ele não cede. De onde está, ele diz:

- Ele não pisa lá em casa. Mas isso não quer dizer que ela não possa vir a pisar na casa de vocês, certo?

Al concorda. Seu irmão pega a irmã pela mão e lhe dá as costas; partindo.

- Aberforth. - meu marido chama, fazendo o mais novo estancar onde está - Espero que um dia você posa me aceitar e, nesse dia, me perdoar.

O outro parece refletir na última frase por uns instantes, antes de responder secamente.

- Eu já te perdoei. - e virando-se na minha direção, não esconde o sorriso venenoso - _Divórcios acontecem._ (1)

Maldito seja.

oOo

Assim que entramos no salão, posamos para algumas fotos. Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça nos cumprimenta e diz que se certificou para que Pirraça não apareça e assuste os convidados. Albus o agradece e então, cruzamos o salão até a mesa onde nosso padrinho e minha tia nos aguardam. Como um perfeito cavalheiro, puxo a cadeira para Al sentar; ele me fita, não por ser um ato incomum da minha parte, mas por me atrever a fazê-lo na frente de outras pessoas. Porém não reclama e entra no clima, sentando-se e agradecendo. Acomodo-me ao lado de tia Bathilda, que já se recompôs, mas ainda está com o lencinho a mão.

Trocamos algumas palavras com nossos amigos de mesa, antes de Hagrid se levantar - quase levando a mesa no processo. Um pouco sem jeito, passa a mão pelas belas vestes que usa, provavelmente foram também feitas por Pomfrey, e pigarreou; tentando fingir que nada havia acontecido. Tentamos esconder nosso riso em vão. O meio-gigante avermelha-se de imediato.

Para fugir do embaraço, pega um taça de cristal e bate perto do bocal dela com uma colher de prata. Mas o que é para ser um simples toque torna-se um grande baque, que despedaça a pobre taça, derramando a champanhe sobre a mesa. Albus faz um feitiço para limpar a sujeira, enquanto risos explodem pelo salão. Começo a contar os segundos; acredito que ou ele comece a falar sem parar ou que ele vá sair as pressas daqui. Peço silêncio e tia Bathilda ajuda dizendo palavras confortadoras para o padrinho.

Ele passa a mão pelos cabelos jogados para trás como os de um maestro e ajeita a casaca negra, aprumando-se. Vendo-a agora, não há como negar que a faixa lilás em sua cintura e o colete debaixo da casaca junto a calça fazem um belo conjunto que cai muito bem em sua pessoa. Assim que o silêncio se instaura, ele prossegue.

- Desculpe, Dumbledore. Ou melhor, casal Grindelwald-Dumbledore. - pigarreia e continua, após um sonorus de Al - Quando pisei pela primeira vez nos terrenos de Hogwarts, a porta de... - ouvindo-o fazer seu discurso, concordo mais e mais com a idéia de Albus convidá-lo para tal papel. Não conheço pessoa que queira mais o bem de Al do que Hagrid. Existe Elphias, é claro, mas ele me detesta. Também entendo os motivos dele, apesar de ter a certeza que eu nunca vá concordar - ...e este homem está ao meu lado, cedendo-me a honra de ser seu padrinho de casamento. Não há maneira de contar a história da magia sem citar a ambos. Um brinde à felicidade de Grindeldore!

Champanhas estouram no ar e os convidados se servem sem demora.

Poupo, por hora, Albus da cena dos braços entrelaçados para degustar da bebida.

A filha de Lovegood inicia as músicas programadas com a ajuda de um menino que disseram ter sido o locutor de muitos jogos de quadribol de Harry Potter. A menina me olha da mesma forma que havia feito um pouco antes do almoço. Um sinal?

Espero um pouco e ergo-me, levando Al comigo para o meio do salão. Dou a liberdade para que ele escolha se quer me guiar ou não e ele não demora a aninhar seu braço na volta do meu pescoço como de costume. As luzes do salão diminuem sobre os convidados, dando ênfase a nós no centro. Começamos devagar, com passos simples, para aos poucos incrementarmos a valsa com passos ousados e de classe.

Os gêmeos, já vestidos de novo, puxam uma salva de palmas que logo é seguida por todos. Assobios e gritinhos são ouvidos da parte dos ex-alunos. Quando a canção está perto do fim, Hagrid se aproxima e, em um gesto cavalheiresco, estende-me a mão de minha tia, enquanto pede permissão para dançar com Albus. Cedo-o e começo a bailar com a mulher, que me diz que há muito não se sentia tão viva. Evito rodopiar muito para não cansá-la, mas ela protesta com meu ato. Em um das voltas vejo Al mover os lábios formando as palavras do verso de nossa canção. Sorrio e na outra volta, faço o mesmo, formando as palavras do verso que vem na seqüência.

Paramos para trocarmos de pares. Nosso padrinho faz questão de dançar comigo como fez com seu mentor. De início, temos um impasse: Hagrid também desejar guiar os movimentos. Mas ao perceber que eu o guiarei melhor, ele me permite tomar o papel; o que não evita dele pisar em meu pé sucessivas vezes. Não sei como Albus conseguiu dançar com ele sem se machucar... ou sem parecer que estava se machucando. O meio-gigante me pede desculpas inúmeras vezes e eu digo para que não se incomode em todas elas. Sempre sorrindo.

Aos poucos, alguns convidados se juntam a nós na valsa, após o convite de Longbottom.

oOo

Pretendo fazer uma surpresa a Al. Aproveito que ele está entretido em uma conversa com o novo ministro da magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, e procuro por um dos ex-alunos que Albus mais gosta: Severus Snape. Sentado à mesa com outros professores, peço licença a McGonagall - que continua a me olhar de forma estranha -, e sussurro no ouvido dele um pedido. Ele aceita e diz para que eu o espere. Voltará em cinco minutos.

Dou algumas voltas no salão e converso qualquer coisa com um Harry e o namorado. Só tento fazer o tempo passar mais rápido, enquanto aguardo. Porém a conversa com Draco, o tal namorado de Harry, é um tanto interessante e eu me entretenho, esquecendo do homem que espero. Augusta logo aparece para me levar para tirar mais fotos - como se já não bastasse as que eu já havia posado. Será indelicado se eu disser que não desejo mais fotos para me lembrar que se eu pudesse envelhecer seria um velho caquético e não um partidão como Albus?

Snape me dá um chá de sumiço. Estranho. Albus sempre o descreveu como um homem responsável e que se ele lhe dá a própria palavra, nada mais é necessário. Pelo o que conheço do homem, não duvido da confiança cega de meu, agora, marido. Sussurro no ouvido de Al que me ausentarei para tirar água do joelho. Recebo um sinal de entendimento. Por um instante pensei que não seria ouvido em virtude do volume do som. Beijo-lhe a testa e parto em um rumo que não me levará a banheiro algum.

Ao passar pela porta, quase trombo com Doge, que tem os olhos vermelhos. Olhos de quem havia chorado e muito. Não me atenho ao fato e continuo meu trajeto. No final do imenso corredor, encontro Hermione passando o sermão no próprio namorado, enquanto o puxa pela orelha. De longe sinto o cheiro de álcool. Bêbado. Ele me dá um sorriso amarelo ao me ver e ela me encara com a cara fechada, mesmo sem querer. Antes de entrar em outro corredor, consigo escutar o caçula dos Weasley dizer:

- Só assim para aturar o Doge se lamuriando no banheiro para a Murta. Ele teve anos para pegar o Dumbledore e agora fica aí se acabando, porque o velho se casou com o tal Grindelwald. Esta festa é o local com maior quantidade de viados por metro quadrado do mundo bruxo, Mione! - o som do tapa foi bem audível.

Perco as contas após dobrar a sexta esquina. As figuras nos quadros parecem rir de mim. Cruzo com Pirraça umas duas vezes e ainda aturo os deboches dele. Procuro a primeira escada que me leve ao térreo. Aguardarei o retorno do professor de poções onde estava. Procurá-lo me sai caro. Minhas juntas reclamam e... é impressão minha ou aquela porta se mexeu?

Limpo as lentes do óculos e aproximo-me dela. Está destrancada. Engraçado. Augusta não havia pedido para alguém trancar todas as salas do castelo? Deslizo a porta devagar e encontro, de primeira, Severus sentado em uma cadeira - provavelmente algum objeto transfigurado, visto a riqueza dela - com as mãos na altura do ventre. Ele está... a se acariciar... Com cuidado abro um pouco mais a brecha e percebo que ele não está sozinho.

Fecho a porta depressa. Dou quatro voltas e meia, antes de decidir quebrar um pouquinho só a minha promessa a Albus de não usar qualquer tipo de magia de procedência questionável. Mas esta não é das trevas, então acredito que ele vá me perdoar. Alterei apenas algumas coisinhas em um feitiço ancião. Por hora será o suficiente.

Perfeitamente invisível, passo pela porta rapidamente. Nenhum deles parece perceber o movimento na entrada.

Sobre a mesa do mestre vejo o gentil marido da metamorfa de nome estranho arreganhar as pernas mais e mais. Engolindo em seco, com o cabelo fora de ordem e olhar malicioso. Ao vê-lo tenho a sensação de estar diante de outro homem e não aquele pobre ser que só faltava fugir de mim, quando Severus _deixou_ escapar a informação sobre sua licantropia. Um belo espécime, devo dizer. Duvido que a esposa tenha obtido o privilégio de ver essa faceta selvagem dele.

O corpo enrolado nas vestes maltrapilhas, que agora estão amarrotadas pelo descuido ao movê-las, exibe a pele clara marcada em vários pontos. Brinca com um de seus mamilos, enquanto força sem descanso com sua outra mão a cabeça que vai e vem no vão entre suas pernas delgadas. Começa a transpirar com mais ênfase, assim como o seu arfar que pesa mais. Conheço essa feição que lhe revira os olhos: ele vai gozar.

Palavras vulgares saem de sua boca em forma de sinfonia sexual. Ele esquece o mamilo e amassa entre seus dedos tufos de cabelo da citada cabeça. Não há compaixão. A essa altura, a boca do Black que está ajoelhado no chão deve estar pedindo clemência. Ou não. Os jovens de hoje são tão desprovidos de auto-preservação quanto em minha época... e de vergonha também. Snape pára de se contorcer - sua posição, digna de um mestre em ioga, permite-o lamber o próprio mamilo - e ajeita melhor os metros e metros de tecidos de suas vestes para uma melhor apreciação de seu _caro amigo_.

Seu cabelo oleoso está tão lambido na cara que é difícil separá-los. Aproveito a visão de seu corpo bem construído. Uma pena sempre estar vestido com pesadas roupas negras; como se vivesse de luto eterno. Com a mão fechada, ele sobe e desce sem parar: com força, com pressão, como se sua vida dependesse de sua satisfação. A outra brinca com o próprio orifício que não pára de piscar. Só de vê-lo me sinto enrijecer.

Escuto um som semelhante a um engasgo e volto minha atenção aos dois fornicadores no centro da sala. Black provavelmente deve ter se afobado para mostrar bom serviço ao amante e, no entanto, acabou se atrapalhando de início. Agora ele termina de engolir toda a goza que explodiu no céu de sua boca; ele lambe, engole, suga. Bom trabalho, meu rapaz.

A velocidade dos movimentos da mão de Severus beiram o limites da minha sanidade. Meu membro, agora, muito quente me pinica.

Sirius se levanta e Remus não perde tempo para abrir o cinto do amante e abaixar-lhe as calças junto a peça íntima. O membro rígido do Black pula para fora tão rápido que mal o vejo, uma vez que seu dono logo tira as calças do lobisomem e as joga no chão. Em seguida, puxa-o em um só movimento de encontro ao seu corpo.

- Gostando do show, Snivellus?

Digno de um Black: nunca deixar de se ater ao ambiente a sua volta. Severus apenas resmunga algo e não contém mais seus gemidos. Aos poucos eles preenchem o local em conjunto aos gemidos dos outros dois - que agora tentam tirar a camisa de Sirius com pressa. Remus morde a curva do pescoço de Sirius ao mesmo tempo que bate uma punheta nele. Mais palavras de baixo calão e sons sexuais - principalmente da parte do ex-presidiário. O lobisomem encaminha a glande do parceiro para sua entrada; este, por sua vez, arremete-se devagar. Provavelmente tentando infligir o menos de dor possível ao outro.

Sacana como ele só, Sirius vira-se na direção de Severus, já com a intenção de provocá-lo. Porém o provocado sou eu. Deparo-me com o professor usando sua varinha para outros fins. Passo a mão sobre meu pau. Ele não parece mais caber dentro do meu traje. Penso em trasgos, explosivins, bubotúberas, qualquer coisa que amenize meu tesão. Se em um minuto eu não obtiver sucesso, Severus sairá daqui dizendo ter tido o melhor _estupro_ do mundo.

- Quer uma mãozinha aí? - o motoqueiro brinca com fogo. Ele percebe isso ao ver os olhos do professor escurecerem - Ou quem sabe um membro...

Não há tempo para o outro responder a proposta. O parceiro do Black aperta seu _amigo_ com força. Seu olhar é predatório.

- Se algum dia você me largar por um outro cú, seja por ser mais jovem ou mais apertado, não pense que sentarei e esperarei a sua volta. Corro atrás de outro, não me importa se é ativo ou passivo. (2) Entendeu?

Há dúvidas sobre ele ter entendido ou não?

Remus desce da mesa e vira de costas, empinando as nádegas. Sirius não perde tempo e dá uma palmada safada nelas. Depois cospe na mão e lambuza a fenda do parceiro. Não há preparação alguma além dessa. De uma só vez, ele se enfia dentro do corpo do outro homem. Move-se um pouco para fora de devagar e volta a se arrematar com força; repete o movimento algumas vezes, antes de finalmente manter o ritmo cadenciado da inserção. Para nosso deleite, o casado gosta de ser chamado por apelidos sujos e parece se excitar cada vez mais quando subjugado. Ele aperta mais e mais sua entrada.

O som das costas da cadeira de Severus batendo de novo e de novo na parede se faz audível. Enfim, o amargurado professor consegue seu orgasmo. A visão de sua língua dando cabo dos vestígios de seu próprio prazer é excitante. Não há pressa em seus atos. Seus olhos não deixam nem por um segundo o par de trepadores que se unem de forma selvagem. A mão do Black não pára em seu compasso alucinado - grandes chances de dor no punho amanhã cedo. Mas não tenho pena e tenho certeza que ele não se sentirá arrependido. O mesmo não posso dizer do lobisomem. Coitada da esposa dele.

Snape termina de se arrumar; caminho em sua direção e assim que ele sai da sala, aproveito a deixa. Para minha sorte, ouço o som do êxtase dos trepadores antes da porta bater.

oOo

Volto para perto de Albus ainda excitado. Deixo-o perceber meu estado ao passar a mão pela sua cintura. A charlatã da Trewlaney logo empalidece e pára com falatório. Pede licença e se afasta com temor. Creio ela nunca vá se acostumar comigo. Abraço-o bem forte de encontro ao meu corpo para que ele sinta melhor meu baixo-ventre. Ouço um gemido baixo.

- Não acha um pouco obsceno demais fazer isso em um local apinhado de pessoas?

- Quer mesmo que eu responda?

Ele sorri e passa o braço para trás, em volta da minha cintura, sem se voltar a mim.

- Na verdade, não. O efeito da poção está passando?

Estreito meus olhos.

- Não sei. Estou susposto a ficar assim até quando?

- Só pela festa. - me responde, virando-se de frente - Minha idéia é sair quando você estiver voltando ao normal.

- Possessivo você, não?

- Olha quem fala.

Encostamos nossos narizes e os esfregamos algumas vezes. Tento aproximar meus lábios, mas ele foge. Gosto desse jogo dele.

- Snape!

- Hã? - não entendo o que ele quer dizer. Volto-me na direção da entrada e vejo o professor de poções visualizando o salão com seus olhos de falcão. Al diz algo sobre precisar ter um dedo de prosa com o ex-aluno e me recomenda ir ao banheiro dar um jeito na minha situação.

Observo-o se afastar. Conforta-me saber que em breve partiremos para nossa lua-de-mel.

oOo

Não consigo me aproximar de Severus sem que os olhos dos dois trepadores recaiam sobre mim. Aliás, ninguém consegue chegar a ele sem ser presa dos olhos ávidos daquele par. Não duvido nada que na cabeça deles, idéias maliciosas estejam borbulhando como água em uma panela de pressão prestes a explodir. Diviso Malfoy ao longe. Pelo o que sei, sua relação com Snape é das melhores e ambos são próximos - algo sobre o professor ser amigo da família ou coisa assim.

Peço-lhe que vá até o morcego e pegue o que eu pedi, sem chamar a atenção de Albus. Ele atende meu pedido e se vai. Explico rapidamente meu intento para Potter e ele começa a rir, mas diz que será comparsa do namorado para me ajudar. Das minhas vistas ele não demora a sumir.

Depois de bailar com a senhora Lupin - que eu finalmente gravei que prefere ser chamada de Tonks -, procuro por meu marido e o encontro conversando com a professora Sprout perto da mesa de frios. Eles riem de algo que ela comenta e, de repente, Albus deixa o cálice em sua mão cair e põe umas das mãos sobre o peito. Aperta o tecido das vestes com força; a senhora Sprout se desespera e ele cai no chão, desacordado.

Corro o mais rápido que posso na direção dele. Sua cabeça está no colo de Sprout e madame Pomfrey se aproxima, verificando os pulsos. Não gosto da expressão em sua face. Harry e Draco logo aparecem com feições espantadas. Snape diz que não há tempo; ele pega Al no colo e diz para que o casal de namorados e eu saiamos do castelo para desaparatar nos jardins direto para a emergência do St. Mungus.

Os convidados ficam preocupados, mas logo a senhora Longbottom pede calma a todos, enquanto Lovegood avisa à filha que nos acompanhará.

Em menos de três minutos estamos nos corredores do hospital.

oOo

- Você é um imbecil!

- Eu!? Tudo o que você tinha que fazer era distrair o Dumbledore.

- E o que eu estava fazendo!?

- Tudo, menos isso! Você acha que eu sou cego de não ter visto você olhando para aquele rombo que aquela puta da Weasley chama de decote?

Meus ouvidos já estão zumbindo pela gritaria dos garotos. Eles são piores do que Albus e eu em nossa juventude.

Como brigam, como gritam, como perturbam!

- O quê!? Eu só estava a distraindo também. De que adianta eu distrair o Dumbledore, se ela desconfiasse que você estava alterando a bebida dele. Aliás, foi **você** quem errou na dose. Não me culpe!

- **Eu** não teria errado, se **você** tivesse mantido seus olhos na altura dos olhos dela!

- Calem-se! Parecem duas mandrágoras. - ordena Severus, movendo a mão de modo a movimentar a capa esvoaçante. Seu tom parece ter calado até mesmo os pacientes feridos gravemente que chegavam sobre macas, que pareciam disputar corrida no corredor extenso - Por Merlin!

- Do que vocês estão falando? - indaga um perdido Xenophilius. As acusações não fazem sentido aos seus ouvidos.

Draco e Harry se entreolham antes me lançarem um olhar, como se perguntassem se possuem a permissão de responder o que havia acontecido. Snape apenas arquea uma sobrancelha, em um gesto que percebi ser uma marca dele, e espera meu pronunciamento. O excêntrico homem do jornal Pasquim ainda aguarda uma resposta.

- Nada, Lovegood. - eu digo, passando a mão pelos meus cabelos, agora novamente loiros e vivazes.

- Como nada? Dumbledore quase foi visitar o outro lado do arco-íris sem ter aproveitado a própria lua-de-mel.

- Acredite, ele já aproveitou bastante, antes mesmo do casamento.

O comentário sarcástico do professor de poções nos faz rir, enquanto Xenophilius toma aos poucos a cor escarlate para o seu rosto. Ajeito-me melhor sobre o assento; uma medi-bruxa passa por mim e me mede de cima abaixo - não sei se por estranhar a presença de um jovem no lugar do velho que aqui estava ou por estar me secando mesmo. Harry cutuca o namorado com o cotovelo na altura da cintura do outro. Seu sorriso me diz que ele quer companhia em uma piadinha sobre o fato. Mas Draco não parece querer acompanhá-lo; vira-se bruscamente, olhando-o com cara de poucos amigos.

- O que foi?

- A culpa ainda é sua!

- Claro que é! Você é o Potter, o Salvador! O que eu, Draco Malfoy, pobre filho de um ex-comensal tem para usar em sua defesa?

- Pobre filho!? Você é tudo menos pobre!

Snape passa a mão pelo rosto, enquanto eu bufo não acreditando que eles vão começar tudo de novo. Por sorte, o medi-bruxo que está responsável pela ala de Albus aparece.

- Ele está bem. Senhor Grindelwald, por favor. - e me indica a porta do quarto.

Os meninos não percebem porque continuam a discutir, mas Severus faz um sinal de que me aguardará do lado de fora. Lovegood me avisa que voltará ao castelo para dar a boa notícia aos convidados.

Olho para o relógio sobre a porta: são vinte para a meia-noite.

oOo

Encontro oito leitos no quarto: quatro do lado esquerdo, quatro do lado direito. Na primeira cama da esquerda, um velho está prestes a cair. Coloco-o em uma melhor posição e percebo que ele baba. Realmente Albus é uma exceção a regra; isso é confirmado, quando o velho ronca sonoramente. Tento virá-lo de lado, mas ele resiste. Olho para um lado e para o outro. Não há testemunhas. Uso um _silencio_ sem pensar duas vezes. Pronto, bem melhor.

- Quando vai parar de desperdiçar magia?

Congelo onde estou como uma criança pega fazendo arte. Ponho meu melhor sorriso no rosto e volto-me na direção da cama de Albus - a última do lado direito. Por um instante supreendo-me com homem com quem me deparo. Assim como eu, agora livre da poção do envelhecimento, Al está deitado no leito com uma dessas túnicas de hospital; jovem. Os tão saudosos cabelos ruivos e os límpidos olhos azuis chamam a atenção no corpo que não possui mais vestígios das rugas que os anos lhe deixaram. O nariz quebrado ainda está lá, mas é um mero detalhe.

- Não é desperdício de magia. É questão de bem estar. - tento me eximir da culpa. Dou a volta na cama e paro entre ela e a parede com a imensa janela - Como está se sentindo?

- Bem... eu acho. - ele pisca lentamente. Deve estar mais cansado do que aparenta - Parece que recebi um murro de um gigante.

- Quase. - eu rio e me sento na beirada da cama, pegando sua mão - Você teve um ataque cardíaco. Excesso de "vitaminas". - explico, sinalizando as aspas com a outra mão. Ele me olha com pesar e então vira os olhos para o outro lado do quarto. Respiro fundo antes de continuar - Olha-

- Eu não queria decepcioná-lo. - ele me diz e eu não entendo o significado de suas palavras. Meu silêncio é o bastante para ele tomar coragem de despejar tudo de uma só vez - Pensei em usar glamour junto com uma poção revitalizadora. Queria que hoje fosse diferente do usual. Mas acho que errei na dose. - e fecha os olhos com pesar - Perdão.

Confesso que suas palavras me pegam desprevinido. Tanto que demoram a fazer sentido dentro da minha cabeça; mas quando fazem, depois de alguns instantes imersos no mais completo silêncio, meus olhos se arregalham de preocupação.

- Você tomou poção revitalizadora? Quando? - ele reluta em me dizer - Al...

- Lembra quando eu disse que precisava falar com Severus? - ele me pergunta, ainda evitando meu olhar.

- Merlin! - exclamo. Tudo faz mais sentido a cada palavra - É por isso que ele trouxe você imediatamente.

- Ele quem?

- Severus. - respondo, deixando sua mão ao levantar-me - O safado sabe.

- Sabe do quê?

- Não fique chateado, ok?

- Não gosto quando você diz isso.

Não posso culpá-lo. Minha frase geralmente precede uma briga.

- Eu pedi uma poção da juventude para ele. - Al arregala os olhos; não é um bom sinal. Começo a puxar a cortina do leito até o final - Era para durar somente essa noite. - tento acalmar os ânimos dele, enquanto puxo o outro lado da cortina; ocultando-nos de qualquer um que venha a entrar no cômodo - Você ia usar glamour, não pode dizer nada.

- Iria me forçar a beber?

- Não! - fico abismado por ele ainda duvidar do meu caráter... apesar dele ter razão nesse sentido. Murmuro alguns feitiços de privacidade - Tenho meus métodos de persuasão.

Albus, que nunca foi bobo, logo percebe meu intento e me encara com uma feição de descrença e os olhos estreitos.

- Caso não tenha percebido, estou em um leito de hospital.

Como se isso significasse algo para minha intenção.

- Muito bem por sinal. - sem aviso, puxo o lençol até o pé da cama, subo nela e sento sobre seus quadris. Ele geme com o choque.

- Gellert! - ele exclama, passada a surpresa - Desce! Isso aqui é St. Mungus. - inclino-me sobre ele, ignorando totalmente suas palavras. Minha boca desce de encontro a dele e após o encontro, chupo seu lábio inferior. Ele morde docemente o meu. - Tome emenda! - e tenta me empurrar. Em vão.

- Não sei quanto a você, mas eu quero aproveitar minha lua-de-mel.

Nossos narizes e testas estão bem próximos. Falta espaço até para respirar.

- E se eu morrer aqui?

- Você vai morrer invejado. - eu digo, liberando minha respiração de encontro a pele de sua face. Meus lábios descem em uma trilha de beijos que acaba na altura de seu pescoço. Mordisco sua orelha e deixo o ar quente esquentá-la, antes de provocá-lo em um murmúrio - Quem não gostaria de morrer fodendo que nem louco?

- Sendo fodido, você quis dizer.

Mordo seu queixo e estalo um beijo sobre a marca que deixo. Volto-me a sentar com minha boa postura sobre seu quadril. Ele segura porções de carne de minha cintura na vã tentativa de me afastar. Nem ele mesmo deseja o que tenta fazer. Arfo a cada vez que ele me aperta mais entre os dedos. Da forma que posso, tiro uma luva com os dentes, seguida da outra. Jogo-as de encontro aos olhos dele. Seu vacilo custa seu castigo. Prendo seu braços pelos cotovelos na cama. Ele reclama.

Continuo a me divertir com os protestos infundados de meu marido ao deixar minha varinha debaixo do travesseiro. Sua tentativa de me impedir é uma piada.

De joelhos no colchão, abro a braguilha de minha calça e começo a descê-la até os joelhos. Faço-o vagarosamente, da mesma maneira como me despia quando tomávamos banho no rio. Sempre me fingi de distraído quando eu sabia que os olhos dele estavam a me analisar. Seus olhos ficam oblíquos ao perceber a peça inusitada que uso sob meu traje; uma cinta-liga azul - sua cor favorita. Deixo-o admirando por alguns segundos. Por fim, ao tirar as calças completamente, jogo-as ao chão. Não me servem mais. Junto a elas, vai-me a capa verde também. Desabotôo os punhos e os botões do torso de minha camisa. Mas não a descarto. Deixo-a aberta em meu tronco.

Respirar parece uma prova de fogo à Al. Então resolvo ajudar.

Viro de ponta a cabeça e ele se força a encontrar uma melhor posição. Seu desespero é o meu prazer. Brinco com seu pau - que já dava sinais de vida sob a túnica. Lambo a cabeça; a ponta de minha língua a rodeia sem pressa. Suas unhas arranham-me na altura do cotovelo. Interpreto como um pedido por mais. Manipulo suas bolas ao mesmo tempo que o chupo aos poucos. Enfim, Albus começa a me chupar com vigor; de mal jeito no início, mas logo encontra uma posição que nos satisfaz. Quando meu pau escapa de sua boca, ele me lambe o cú. Isso só aumenta meu tesão.

- Engasgou? - pergunto ao perceber nenhuma movimentação. Ele nega com a cabeça e quando vai beijar minha bolas, eu me movo; sentando-me sobre seu ventre, de costas para ele.

Sua mãos, com movimento limitado, me seguram os lados das coxas e sobem fazendo carinho em minhas nádegas; elas não conseguem tocar minhas costas.

- Pergunto-me quando você vai superar essa sua tara pelas minhas costas.

- Nunca. - ele me diz sem pensar duas vezes, puxando a tira azul e soltando-a em um estalo alto - Isso é uma certeza. - Al me excita - Incomodado?

- Nem um pouco. - sento sobre sua haste. Sinto minhas entranhas serem forçadas - Caralho, isso dói.

- Não é para qualquer um. - ele me provoca, depois de mover os joelhos em um ato involuntário - Ainda mais assim do nada. Desate meus braços.

- Não, vai ser o seu castigo.

Dessa vez, Albus não reclama.

Solto meu cabelo e deixo cair por trás dos meus ombros. As mãos de Al não param de se enfiar entre minha pele e o tecido das meias, de estalar as tiras com força, de mover-se contra mim. Cavalgo-o como um puto. Quero ele me foda bem, quero que ele me foda _bem_ fundo. Subo e desço sem descanso. A medida que o calor aumenta e nossos corpos transpiram, ele tem dificuldade de fincar suas mãos em minha pele que está escorregadia. Rebolo uma, duas, três vezes. Sento com força; isso me rasga, isso me causa dor... e prazer.

Mais uma vez ele me pede para ter as mãos libertas. Não estarei em mim em breve.

Cedo ao seu pedido.

Albus me ajeita melhor em seu colo ao colar minhas costas em seu peito. Com a mão esquerda, ele aperta e puxa meu mamilo direito, enquanto me fode gostoso. Mal me agüento. Passo meu braço direito por trás de sua cabeça e meu mamilo fica mais exposto; vítima perfeita de sua língua sedenta. Ela o suga sem misercórdia. As mãos, que a pouco mal chegavam em minhas virilhas, agora tentam me arreganhar.

- Abra mais as pernas. Assim. Isso. - ele me diz, não percebendo que é ele quem movimenta minhas pernas. Não consigo coordenar nada mais do que o ritmo do meu vai e vem.

Uma mão dele me ajuda a manter as pernas bem abertas, enquanto o polegar da outra brinca com a ponta do meu pau; escorregando vagarosamente por toda a extensão. Devagar ele começa a deslizar sua palma no meu membro. Uma briga boa de cinco contra um. "Me arromba", eu peço com uma voz sumida. Apóio-me com uma mão sobre o colchão e descolo nossos troncos. Ele me fode com mais vigor, mais forte, mais fundo; sinto-me tremer, as cores tremularem; eu gozo. Al me segue explodindo dentro de mim.

Ele me puxa contra ele e espalha beijos pelas minhas costas ao se livrar da minha camisa. Estou mole... e não é só lá embaixo. Esfregando seu nariz em minha nuca, arranca-me um arfar mais pesado. Seus lábios encostam na curva de meu pescoço e ali se ficam. Sinto uma leve sucção no local, mas não me afasto. Ela é gostosa; delicio-me.

- Perdendo o cabaço depois de um século. - ele sussurra ao pé do meu ouvido.

- Você consegue acabar com qualquer clima, Al.

- Dolorido?

- Um pouco. Nada demais. - respiro um pouco mais fundo, antes de brincar com ele - Sendo o _alpha_ depois de um século.

- Acha mesmo que fiquei esperando por você castamente? - seu tom falsamente indignado me faz rir.

- Tenho certeza. - eu digo, tendo prazer de deixar a seguinte frase rolar pela minha língua: Você sempre quis me comer.

- Se eu tivesse dito com essas palavras naquela época, você teria me estuporado.

- Tenho minhas dúvidas. - passo novamente meu braço direito por trás de sua cabeça e beijo-lhe o canto da boca - Acho que eu ia te foder muito só para mostrar quem manda.

- Me foder muito você já fez. Agora, mostrar quem manda...

- Vai dizer que não gostou? - minha descrença o faz sorrir por alguns instantes, antes dele arregalar os olhos ao ouvir eu estalar a tira da cinta-liga mais uma vez - Vi alguns recortes dentro de uma agenda sua, seu tarado. - rebolo. Ele geme. Daquela forma lasciva que gostamos.

- Não faz... - pede; seus dedos brincando em meu abdômen - Não respondo por mim.

- Ótimo, porque temos a noite inteira.

- Muito _metidinho_ você. Já que você gostou tanto do meu pau no seu rabo-

- Ei, eu não disse isso!

- Precisa?

Sua voz baixa com o tom predador no meu ouvido são mais do que posso surportar. O fato de seus dedos terem começado a brincar com meus pêlos pubianos não ajudam em nada.

Eu poderia gozar com a sua ordem.

- De quatro.

.

_24 e 25 de maio de 2008_

**Notas:**

_Scheiße_ forma completa de se dizer 'merda' é alemão.  
Agradecimentos a Dan (Piccu) que me fez o favor de traduzir e ainda explicar.

(1) Clássico do fandom  
(2) Essa frase parou no meu msn na semana que escrevi essa fic, mas o autor não permitiu que eu pusesse o nome aqui, então deixo essa nota avisando que a frase não me pertence.


End file.
